Twist
by loss4words
Summary: Written for F4SAA Fundraiser.  Summary:  Alice has been in the same place for a long time.  What happens when meds are taken and keys are stolen?  WARNING: Character death, hallucinations, and suicide.


A/N: Hi all. This is a short little one-shot I wrote for the Fandom 4 Sexual Assault Awareness fundraiser. It's much different then anything I've ever written before, so please be gentle.

Much love to kyla713 for betaing and also to MaleficientKnits, LAlicat & Naelany for all of their wonderful handholding. Without you, I wouldn't have written this. Thank you to the beautiful and talented Betti Gefecht for the amazing banner!

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its related characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Intro ~<p>

The petite brunette wandered through the halls, stumbling around, mumbling "What would you do for a _Klondike _bar?" over and over like it was her mantra. Her hair had been sheared by her own hands - how she had come in contact with a pair of scissors was anyone's guess. The fact that she used them only to cut her hair was nothing short of a miracle.

Alice Brandon was a fixture. She'd been there longer then any of the staff, than _all _of the staff, and it was necessary for her to be there.

Alice POV~

"Pleeeez, may I have a Klondike Bar?" she asked, batting eyelashes at the brawn of man named Emmett, who had worked at the facility for the last six years. Alice was able to work him over best - he had a soft spot for her since she'd been there the longest. He liked that she could be nice, when she wanted to, and although that wasn't very often, he soaked it up whenever it happened.

"You know we don't have that kind of stuff around here, Peanut." He winked at her, then slid a granola bar from his pocket. He removed the wrapper, putting it in his pocket, then passed the bar to Alice's awaiting hands.

She snatched it away, pirouetted, then skipped off down the hall, once again singing the annoying Klondike Bar song. Emmett watched her go, a pang of...something, settled beneath his ribcage, above his diaphragm, giving him a pinch and making it uncomfortable to breath. For some reason, he was unusually worried about the small woman.

"Whaaaat would you doooooo for a Klon DIKE Bar?" Alice shouted through the halls. "What would you do? What would you DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

"Alice, I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down," the head nurse on duty, Heidi, warned in that admonishing tone she always had. Heidi looked to the end of the hall toward the common area and noticed that some of the others were getting disturbed, agitated, and that was the last thing she needed.

"If you want to sing, you need to do it quietly, respectfully, or you'll have to go back to your _room."_

Alice was chewing granola in her mouth. She looked up at the older blonde-haired woman and saw her offering a wicked smile, black nastiness encasing the edges of a few of her teeth.

She chewed more; it was becoming mush in her mouth.

"What. Would. YOUUUU. DOOOOOOOOO. for a Klon DIIIIIKE Bar?" Alice practically yelled in the nurse's face.

Heidi's face screwed up in displeasure, then grabbed Alice by the wrist. Alice worked all of the granola mush to the front of her mouth, took a large breath, and spat the masticated food into Heidi's face. The nurse was about to speak, so her mouth was open, a fly trap willingly accepting the unwanted food. The nurse's face warped into a look of hatred as she spat on the floor.

The hand around Alice's wrist tightened, pulling her further down the hall. Alice did not allow her discomfort to be known; the bitch nurse thrived on other people's pain.

"You'll pay for that, you horrid little bitch!" the miserable nurse bitterly hissed into Alice's ear. Alice could feel the moist heat of the breath on her neck and had to contain her shudder.

They rounded a corner and the door to Alice's room was flung open, banging against the inner wall behind it. Alice's roommate scampered off of her bed and found a corner, muttering something about caterpillars to the wall like it was an actual person with ears.

"Get on the bed."

Alice didn't want to. She knew which part came next - the pinch, the clown. The clown hated her.

She glued her feet to the ground even though she knew it would not help her, only hinder. It always hindered.

A shove from behind sent her small body sailing through the air. Her knees hit the metal edge of the bed as she collided with it and tears hit her eyes. She cackled in response. She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't show pain or fear.

Alice turned around just in time to see Heidi coming at her with the syringe...

_Several hours, or are they minutes...later_

The sun glared down on Alice as she casually walked out the front doors of the institute. She looked up at the tall trees that shaded her from the early morning sun. She skipped down the long sidewalk that led to the street - to freedom - beyond. She stayed casual, laid back, although inside she was doing somersaults.

The silly, yet cute, new blond nurse had accidentally given her clearance, and while she felt bad that he would definitely get reprimanded, maybe even lose his job over the mistake, she never looked a gift horse in the mouth.

She walked the street for only god-knew-how-long. She had no watch, no possessions, and shit, she was still in her M.I. garb. Knowing that, she realized that she needed to ditch the hospital stitches and find some real clothes. Her mind bubbled at that thought a little bit...she'd always loved clothes.

Lucky for her, there wasn't much traffic this Sunday morning as she wandered around the small town she didn't know the name of. Her stomach growled with hunger, but she ignored it. She was more worried about the open-backed dress that screamed mental patient and finding a quick way to remedy the problem.

Only a few blocks later, Alice found the solution. She saw a boutique that was closed for the day but noticed that the shop owner next door had a door propped open. When she was sure that nobody was watching, she snuck in, then MacGuyver'ed her way into the back entrance of the clothing store.

She found the motherload inside. The store was a second hand version that sold only top notch vintage clothing, along with pretty scarves and platform shoes. She grabbed a gauzy, see-through top off of a hanger and a pair of vintage jeans that would fit her body like a glove. Alice stripped off her hospital dress in the middle of the store and slid into the decided outfit. The bra and underwear part of it were foregone as they made her feel too restricted and she was free. Only free.

Wandering over to the wall of shoes, she spied the cash register. She might need cash. The shoes pop out at her, bright yellow peep toe wedges with green polka-dots. She slipped them on, then slid over to the cash register sitting upon the counter. It had been left unlocked. It was indeed her lucky day.

She took a couple hundred bucks from the register and left the rest. There was never any telling when she'd need cash, but she wasn't greedy.

Alice walked out the back door of the store through which she came, but once out in the hallway of the complex, she headed in the opposite direction of which she entered. She saw light and then exited through two French doors.

The activity on the street was beginning to pick up and she felt anxiety beginning to course through her. She hadn't thought that part through, the part of being around people, and began to feel almost like the walls of the sky were closing in around her.

That was until...she saw it. _It_.

The colors swirled in her vision and she giggled when _the face_materialized for a moment, then into the psychedelia once again.

She slowly walked over to the storm drain. The smile on her face almost painful as glimpsed it. Her way out - or in, she wasn't sure which.

As she stood on the edge of it, she pushed her toe into it. The swirl sucked at her big toe, wanting her, pulling her to it. She was willing. She wanted to go because really, what else was there?

She jumped in.

She knew she was moving through dimensions. There couldn't be any other explanation for it. She felt like _The Doctor, _and now she wanted her own fucking _Tardis! _Hells yeah, maybe she'd find a hot companion too!

The colors around her floating body began to fade, only to be replaced by a head. No neck, no body, just a head. A head with a lion's mane of crazy brownish-red hair and a face painted like a cracked out clown. The head appeared, then left, only to reappear. It creeped her out, but at the same time, she kind of liked it.

Her body twisted around in the psychedelia until she suddenly landed. Her tiny body plopped smack dab in the passenger seat of a convertible - in motion. She recognized the driver as the young nurse that accidentally let her out, and was overjoyed that she had a partner-in-crime.

Neither of them spoke as they drove. There was a mutual acceptance of the situation, and really, what was there to say? Alice always found words unnecessary when you had other tools to speak your mind. Body, her favorite. She was thinking she'd really like to show this blond hottie - Jasper was his name - she remembered, how thankful she was that he'd let her out, and picked her up. Not that he'd picked her up, since she kind of just fell into his car - out of the sky.

The car stopped at a drive-in movie. Popcorn appeared in Jasper's hand out of nowhere and he offered her some. She gladly accepted and stuffed some into her mouth just as _Twister _began to play up on the screen.

After the movie, they drove for a while. It felt very back hills-y to Alice and she couldn't deny that it was when suddenly a cow began to run beside the car. It looked at her and smiled. They made small talk, and the cow commented on the crazy weather. As Jasper turned off of the road, the cow stopped, raised its hoof up to salute Alice, then told her to beware of the _hale_. She saluted back and they drove on.

The car pulled up in front of a small ranch house that had shutters falling from its siding. Alice jumped into Jasper's lap and began to suck face with him. He was kinda slobbery, but he had a hot face and she liked that. They parted ways then, and he took off down the street. She didn't watch as he left, but instead went into the house where her sister and her sister's boyfriend were.

They sat in the living area on the couch, watching something on the television.

In the bathroom, Alice found assorted pills to pop. She liked the colored ones so she took extras of those. She wondered if it would make her shit a rainbow...like unicorns. She really wanted a unicorn.

She washed her face in the sink and when she finished she glanced in the mirror, where once again saw the clown. It still didn't have a fucking body. She held up a finger, asking for a moment, ran from the bathroom, and came back with a cardboard cutout of a wannabe vampire. She adjusted the clown head over the cardboard and nodded in approval.

They moved into the kitchen and the clown then got all serious business on Alice and told her it was time to kill her sister. She argued with him. She didn't want to kill Rose; she was cool and she had the best hair ever. She asked why she had to do it and the clown told her, "because it's all in the twist." They began doing the twist - all Chubby Checker style - in the kitchen. Alice burst into a fit of giggles and the clown disappeared.

Alice pulled all of the household cleaners out from under the sink as she read the directions on the back. Using them and an outdated cake mix she found, she baked up a little something for her sister. When the oven beeped, she pulled it out and fixed up a plate for her beautiful sister who was still sitting on the couch in front of the television.

Alice handed the cake over to her sister who immediately dove into it. Alice focused on the news station as the weather forecasters began to talk about a developing superstorm. She saw the plate and fork clatter to the floor out of her peripheral vision and she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Mr. Clown had returned.

He nodded at the television and said, "See? All in the twist," as a tornado tore across the cameraman's screen. They both burst out laughing, Rose's dead body jostled around in their fit of insanity.

The television began to swirl in color and Alice knew it was time to go. Before it had a chance to close up on her, she jumped into the blackhole that had appeared in the television.

Once again, she soared through dimensions where she came across a Pegasus - err, unicorn - errr, pegacorn. She rode on its back, feeling the wind on her face. She missed that a lot. It shit as they flew and she swiped her finger through the rainbow colored excrement, bringing it to her mouth for a taste. _Yep. Fucking Skittles. Taste the fucking rainbow._

Her rainbow shitting friend dropped her off on the street in front of the asylum she'd sprung from earlier in the day. Had it been a day? She couldn't recall.

On the street beside her, there was a little old woman on the ground at her feet, unable to get up on her own. Alice leaned down and gently pulled the old woman up. The elderly lady pecked Alice on the cheek. Alice felt elated; she did the twist, shaking her ass and twisting her elbows in the opposite direction. The old lady smiled and clapped her hands to the unheard beat of the tune.

Thunder cracked overhead. Jasper was there once again, but that time with a horse and buggy. Alice climbed up with his help and as they rode through the streets, Jasper proclaimed his undying love for her. They made out for some time, but then suddenly, were suddenly back at the asylum, directly in front of the entrance door.

Alice fought him, told Jasper she wouldn't go back. She ran away from him then; from the rural-looking asylum area and toward the busier downtown area with its high-rises and smog. At the first building she came to that had more than ten floors, she took the elevator as high as she could go. She couldn't open the roof access door, so she found a fire alarm and pulled it, then broke the glass that covered the ax. The roof access was no longer a barrier for her as she broke through it with her wooden handled weapon.

Still carrying it, she climbed the steps and out onto the roof. Wind and rain swirling around her, pelting her.

Mr. Clown stood at the edge, waiting for her and looking down below. Alice walked over to him and looked over the side to see what had his attention.

He looked at her then, and asked, "Are you ready? To do the twist?"

They both broke into the twist. Alice concentrated on the way his head moved and his cardboard body only moved from side to side - the limbs not actually moving. His hair shifted through many colors and when it blazed fire red, she reached her hand out and squeezed his clown nose, then dove off of the building and into the twister that swirled just beneath her. She soared through it, a la Dorothy spotting nothing of significance.

As she appeared at the bottom of it, she fell through, landing on her bed back at the asylum. Her roommate rocked back and forth on her bed on the opposite side of the room. Alice stood and began to pace, when suddenly, the door flung open. The blond man stood in the doorway, she read his nametag: Jasper Hale. _Beware of the hale._He asked her if she was ready to take her meds.

She looked him over carefully then before answering, spied the pen in his breast pocket. He wasn't supposed to carry it. Pens were to be kept in the locked nurse's station, but he was new. He either hadn't been told or had forgotten about it.

An idea bloomed in her mind then, and she flirtatiously walked over to him, holding her hand out to collect her share of the medication, but moved her hand quickly away when he was placing the dosage there. The pills fell to the floor and Alice moved quickly, snatching the pen from Jasper's pocket and held the new weapon to his jugular. She was much shorter than him, but she reached just fine, and she quickly pushed him out into the hallway, pulled the medicine cart in, and slammed the door in his face. She immediately sat down in front of the door and waved her overweight roomie over to sit with her. Their combined weight was enough to make it tough for anyone to get inside the room.

With her foot, she pulled the cart closer to her and began dry-swallowing the rest of the 32 patient dosages. Mr. Clown reappeared then, smiling his big red clown smile. She said sayonara to her roomie, smiled at the clown while doing a mini-twist on the floor, then jammed the pen into her neck.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


End file.
